


A Tale As Old As Time (Series)

by Miss_Yoonji



Series: A Tale As Old As Time [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, TWICE (Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Yoonji/pseuds/Miss_Yoonji
Summary: This is the series outline! Follow this to see when the next part of ATAOAT is going to be released!





	A Tale As Old As Time (Series)

Year 1: Unrealistic Dreams and Ideas of Love

  
Act I.I The Fall

  * Songji
  * Chapter 1-20
  * September 1-November 30



Act I.II Winter

  * Yoongi
  * Chapter 21-40
  * December 1-February 28



Act I.III Spring

  * Yoonji
  * Chapter 41-60
  * March 1-May 31



Act I.IV Summer

  * Taehyung
  * Chapter 61-80
  * June 1-August 31




End file.
